


Fucking machine

by jensencanfricklemyfrackle



Series: Prompt list 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Ass sex, Fucking Machine, Handcuffs, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Oral Sex, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensencanfricklemyfrackle/pseuds/jensencanfricklemyfrackle
Summary: Steve has a new toy that he wants Bucky to try.





	Fucking machine

“I’m sorry, you want me to try what?”

Bucky was looking up at Steve with a raised eyebrow, his eye flicking down to the item that Steve had set down on the floor. The blond smirked and nudged the machine with his foot.

“I want you to try getting fucked by a fucking machine” Steve repeated, leaning down and clicking a button which started the machine, making the realistic looking dildo thrust back and forth slowly into the air. 

Bucky hummed softly as he watched, undeniably getting hard at the idea. He was sitting on a towel on the floor, leaning against the couch. He was naked, his legs spread and Steve was watching with a smirk as Bucky’s cock thickened between his legs.

“I can see you like the idea” Steve grinned as he looked pointedly at Bucky’s cock which made the brunet squirm slightly in embarrassment. “With the fucking machine, it’ll be constant thrusts which won’t stop or change unless I want it to”

Bucky hummed softly in thought, and he slowly nodded as he watched Steve switch off the machine.

“Alright, I’ll try it. Do I – should I do it like this or on my hand and knees?” Bucky asked curiously as he reached forward and took hold of the dildo, feeling it and slicking it up with lube before looking up at Steve.

The blond hummed softly and bit his lip thoughtfully as he crouched and reached out to slowly stroke Bucky’s length, slowly teasing him as he watched the brunet try to stay still. 

“I think –“ Steve paused as he smirked, watching Bucky’s face contort as he tried not thrust into Steve’s hand. “You should take it on your hands and knees like the dirty little cock whore that you are. Plus I love to see your firm ass and tight hole get stretched and fucked into”

Bucky let out a soft moan at Steve’s words and nodded slightly, his eyes fluttering closed as he relished in the pleasure that came from Steve touching his cock. The blond smirked lowly and rubbed his thumb over the brunet’s leaking slit. “Tell me what you are”

“I’m you’re dirty little cockwhore” Bucky repeated obediently in a soft voice, but Steve tutted softly and squeezed Bucky’s cock firmly in his large hand which makes Bucky whimper softly. “That didn’t sound very confident, Bucky. Tell me again”

“I am your dirty little cockwhore” Bucky said louder and more firmly, nodding jerkily as Steve grinned.

“That’s fucking right. Now get on your hands and knees, I’ll slick up your hole and get it speared on this thick fuck machine dildo” 

Bucky quickly scrambled up onto his knees and leaned down on his elbows so his ass was pushed up towards Steve. The blond hummed contentedly and palmed at Bucky’s firm ass cheeks before slicking up his pointer finger with lube and teasingly rubs Bucky’s tight puckered rim, making the brunet moan lowly and press backwards. Steve tutted disapprovingly at Bucky trying to take his own pleasure and he pinched the back of Bucky’s thigh which made the brunet yelp and whine childishly.

“You don’t take your pleasure, I give you pleasure when I see fit” he growled lowly, gently rubbing the pinch mark before slipping his finger into Bucky’s hole with one smooth movement. Bucky moaned lowly at the intrusion, his rim fluttering around the thick digit.

“Fuck, Steve…” Bucky groaned lowly, taking slow deep breaths to keep himself still. “Fuck I need more, please”

Steve snickers lowly as he thrusts his finger in and out of Bucky, smoothly adding a second finger as he pours more lube over his finger, making Bucky’s hole slick and wet as he stretched him open.

“The dildo is about the same size as my cock, so you’ll need at least three of my fingers” Steve crooned, gently rubbing Bucky’s back with his free hand as he stretched him open. Bucky moaned and nodded jerkily, trying to relax his hole to make himself easier to be stretched open.

It took another couple of minutes before Steve thought Bucky was ready for the fucking machine, three of Steve’s long thick fingers buried inside him and extra lube trickling down over his balls. Bucky’s cock was thick and hanging between his legs, leaking precome onto the towel.

“Could thing I put a towel down, hmm?” Steve says teasingly as he swiped a finger on his free hand through Bucky’s puddle of cum and held it up to the brunet’s lips, Bucky understanding what Steve wanted and taking Steve’s finger in his mouth, cleaning the digit of his cum. “Good boy. I’m gonna push in the dildo and start up the machine, okay?”

Bucky moaned lowly and nodded jerkily, his forehead pressed to the couch seat as he panted lowly, the idea of being fucked so steadily making him harder.

Steve smiled softly at his obedient sub and moved the fucking machine closer to Bucky and adjusted the height before nestling the thick silicone head of the dildo against Bucky’s hole, then pressing it in so half of the toy was filling up Bucky’s hole. The brunet moaned lowly as the broad cockhead and cock filled him up, stretching him open. Steve poured more lube over the silicone toy and lovingly caressed Bucky’s ass before flicking on the fucking machine.

The machine whirred for a second before slowly pushing the dildo forward deep inside Bucky so the toy disappeared inside his ass before it pulled back just as slowly. Bucky had let out a surprised gasp at the unfaltering rhythm of the thick toy, and he whined lowly as it pulled back torturously slow.

Steve sat back and watched with a pleased smile on his face as Bucky got slowly fucked by the unfaltering machine, his own cock hard in his pants. He hummed lowly and palmed himself as he got an idea, pulling his length out of his pants and stroking himself as he reached out with his free hand and turned the speed of the fucking machine up a few levels which made Bucky whine lowly and moan.

Steve grinned and stood up, moving and sitting on the couch right in front of Bucky. The brunet looked up at Steve with glazed, blissed out eyes, his flush lips parted as he panted softly. His eyes then get drawn to Steve’s cock which was right in front of his face, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“I want you to suck my cock, sweetheart” Steve crooned, cupping the back of Bucky’s head and guiding his head forward so Steve’s cockhead was brushing over the brunet’s lips. Bucky moaned lowly and kitten licked over his leaking slit, tasting his precome and whimpering softly at the idea of getting stimulated in his two holes at the same time.

Bucky started to slowly take in Steve’s length into his mouth when Steve palmed the back of his head, keeping him from pulling back so the only option he had was to go forward, taking more of Steve’s cock into his mouth and gradually down his throat. Once Steve’s cockhead reached Bucky’s throat, he started to slowly thrust in and out of Bucky’s hot wet mouth, moaning lowly as he chased his own pleasure while Bucky was relentlessly fucked in the ass.

“Mmm, my little cock slut” Steve crooned, gently caressing Bucky’s hair and reaching down to place his palm flat against Bucky’s throat so he could feel the outline of his own cock moving back and forth. “Your mouth and cock being speared and fucked into, you’re my toy, aren’t you?”

Bucky let out an agreeing moan, the sound muffled and distorted as his eyes rolled back into his head when Steve increased the fucking machine speed via remote so it was now slamming into him, the entire dildo disappearing inside Bucky’s ass before getting pulled out so only the cockhead was left inside him.

“Fuck yes” steve hissed in pleasure as Bucky’s throat fluttered around his cock, the brunt whining and whimpering as he let himself be used by Steve. The blond smiled up at the ceiling as he leaned back, but then his eyes flicked open as he had an idea. There was a box of toys next to him on the couch and he rummaged through it, pulling out a few choice items that he knew Bucky would like.

Quick as lightning, steve grabbed Buckys hand and pulled them behind him and pinned them to the small of his back, handcuffing them together. The action made Bucky yelp around his length as he had to use his upper body strength to stay upright enough to keep Steve’s cock in his mouth. He made a soft questioning whine which made Steve chuckle, his hand gently cupping Bucky’s cheek as he cooed reassuringly.   
“It’s alright, slut, you’ll like what I’m gonna do next…” Steve trailed off as he smirked, picking up the small vibrator from the toy box and flicked it on, the soft buzzing sound loud in the mostly silent room. Bucky heard the sound and guessed what it was instantly, moaning loudly around Steve’s length, pressing forward so his shoulders were propped against Steve’s knees which helped keep him upright. Steve grinned and leaned over Bucky and reached out and down to lightly press the vibrator’s head to Bucky’s stretched rim, making the brunet gasp and squirm. Steve quickly lubed up the vibrator and then used his free hand to grab at Bucky’s ass cheek, using his grip to pull the brunet closer and arch his back so Bucky’s ass were tilted up more slightly before running the vibrating head up and over Bucky’s balls and hard cock. Bucky whimpered and whined as his hands tugged at the handcuffs that were keeping his arms tight to his side and his hands against his back, and he let out a muffled yell around Steve’s cock as the blond slowly worked the small vibrator into Bucky’s ass alongside the thick silicone dildo.

Steve knew that Bucky’s safe word/action when he was unable to talk was to open and close his hand into a fist three times so Steve could see, but Steve decided to remind Bucky of that, murmuring it in a soft cooing voice as he kept the vibrator still.

“You’re doing so well, Doll, taking everything like a champ” Steve crooned the praise as he gently squeezed Bucky’s ass cheek, smiling softly as the brunet whimpered but kept sucking and licking at Steve’s cock, deepthroating it when he could. “I’m gonna keep playing with you for a few more minutes and you will come only when I say you can. And I’m going to cum all over your face, my pretty little cumslut”

Buck whimpers softly, the dildo on the fucking machine dragging the small toy in and out of his stretched hole, lube dribbling out around the toys and down the backs of his thighs. The brunet was covered in a heavy sheen of sweat, eyes glazed and lips red and swollen around Steve’s cock, and to the blond, Bucky was beautiful.

“Mm, I should take a picture of you” Steve says ponderingly, gently stroking Bucky’s hair as he looked down at Bucky. “Or maybe set you up on the couch with the fucking machine and draw you. And to make sure you don’t move, every movement or shift equals one lash from the crop”

Bucky moans lowly around Steve’s cock at the idea, nodding jerkily as his cock twitche leaking precoma into a puddle on the towel below him.

“Mmm, you like that don’t you, slut?” Steve croons, adjusting the fucking machine speed to iots highest level. Bucky’s eye widened and he screamed out hoarsely around Steve’s cock, his body trembling, the vibrator shifting inside him and going deeper so it brushed his prostate. Steve chuckled lowly and fucked into Bucky’s mouth, cupping the back of his head to hold him still. The large blond grunted lowly as he thrusted in deep as he kept one hand on Bucky’s shoulder to keep him still and grounded. Then he firmly squeezed Bucky’s shoulder to get his attention.

“You can come, slut He growled, grunting as his fingers tightened in Bucky’s hair, tugging at the dark strands as Bucky’s throat constricted around his length.

Bucky whimpered involuntarily and choked on Steve’s cock as his body came on demand, letting loose a seemingly unending stream of hot white cum onto the towel as his whole body trembled, his muscles shivering as he struggled to hold himself up, mouth still speared on Bucky’s length. He kept coming for at least 20 seconds before collapsing against Steve’s thighs, tears dripping down his cheeks.

The machine kept fucking into him even as Steve held him up, tugging Bucky’s head back so Steve’s cock slipped out of the brunet’s mouth, and he muttered a short warning before jerking his cock twice and coming all over Bucky’s face, layered over his cheeks, lips, nose and even some beading on his eyelashes.

Bucky squeezed his eyes shut when Steve warned him and he panted heavily as his face was covered in hot cum. He moaned lowly and licked the salty liquid from his lips, his muscles still trembling as he was constantly getting fucked into by the dildo, starting to get overstimulated which made him whimper as more tears dripped down his face.

“Stevie –“ he whined hoarsely, crying and trying to press as close as he could to Steve as well as trying to pull away from the fucking machine which never faltered.

“Oh baby, I know, I know” Steve crooned, gently rubbing Bucky’s tense shoulder muscles as he flicks off the machine. Bucky whined lowly and collapsed against Steve’s thighs, melting into the blond’s soothing touch on his body and then the added hand in his hair. “Such a good boy, did such a good job for me.

Bucky sobbed but gently and needily nuzzled at Steve’s thigh, trying to get more comfort from him. Steve gently hushes him and undid the handcuffs that secured Bucky’s hands behind his back then used his foot to push away the machine so the vibrator and machine dildo slipped out of his stretched hole. Bucky gasped and whined lowly as his hole became empty, his rim clenching down on nothing but air.

The blond crooned softly as he picked Bucky up from the ground and settled him on his lap, strong muscular arms wrapped around his waist and holding him close. “Performed so well for me, baby, such a hot tight throat that I just love to fuck into. But now it’s time for you to rest, because you did such a good job for me”

Bucky whimpered softly and tucked his head under Steve’s chin, clinging to him and gaining comfort from his warmth. Steve smiled softly and gently rubbed Bucky down with a spare towel so he wasn’t covered in sweat before tugging a blanket around his shoulders and laying down along the couch, cuddling the brunet close.

“Love you, sweetheart” Steve murmurs, gently rubbing Bucky’s back and caressing his hair soothingly. “Feeling okay? Want anything?”

“Mm, cuddles please” Bucky mumbled, nosing at the blond’s jaw and curling tightly against his chest, his body worn out from the stimulation.

“Lots of cuddles coming up” Steve smiled, kissing Bucky’s temple. “I’m very proud of you”

That made Bucky blush, and Steve’s next words made him flush even darker and hide his face against the blond’s shoulder.

“And I have so much more fun planned for you”


End file.
